


No right

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from the  season 1 finale between Annalise and Rosie





	No right

“I never want to see you again”Annalise yelled at him 

Beaumont was hurt when he heard mutter those words to his face “I’m sorry”

“Sorry won’t cut it”Annalise snapped at him 

Annalise was shaking she was sobbing and just angry as hell at him 

Their date night was ruined by him spring the news that he looked into eddies death 

“You had no right”Annalise said to him darkly glaring at him 

The words cut the man like a stab to the heart “You need to know the truth”Beaumont told her 

“This was supposed to be our night and you ruined it I hope your proud of yourself Rosie”Annalise sneered at him 

She was extremely upset 

She had every right to be 

Beaumont couldn’t blame her

“You look beautiful in your dress I know that won’t help anything”Beaumont added 

“Thank you for the compliment but I don’t want to hear any Rosie flattery it won’t make me happy”Annalise said to him

"I'm going to go"Beaumont said this became very awkward he knew he was unwanted now


End file.
